This invention relates to cameras for gamma radiography and more particularly to those cameras adapted to record images from oscilloscopes.
The development of diagnostic radiological images from the radiation emitted by radioactive isotopes normally requires some form of intermediate device to develop an image. This follows from the fact that gamma rays are not readily focused to develop an image on film. It is ordinarily necessary to use some form of scanning means and to display the results thus obtained on an apparatus such as an oscilloscope. A photograph is then obtained of the picture on the oscilloscope screen and this photograph becomes the record of the diagnostic information.
Two possible situations exist in which it is desirable to place a plurality of images on a single piece of sheet film. The first situation is one in which it is desired to take multiple views of a single subject. It is then convenient to have the multiple views together on a single film and it is also convenient to be able to vary the location of the film exposure without making a change in film cassettes or plate holders. The second such situation is one in which it is desired to obtain multiple radiographic images in a short time, of the order of seconds or even fractions of a second.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a better method of obtaining multiple images from an oscilloscope camera.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and means for exposing a plurality of images on a single sheet of film.
Other objects will become apparent in the course of a detailed description.